School Teachers
by MedicinalReality
Summary: Bella is a new teacher. Emmett is a teacher also. Both have been hurt in the past. Will they make it better for one another? B x Em I dont like Edward, I am not kind to his Character.
1. Chapter 1

(I'm combining BASICS and Chapter One)

Disclaimer - So, offically. I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own anything from the Twilight Saga.

Hello there Twilight fans! So I am re writing the story done by Untamedfan01 called School Teachers.  
It is a Bella and Emmett story.  
I am going to change some things, while keeping others the same.  
So here are the basics.  
Bella is 25.  
Emmett is 28.  
Emelia sounds to similar to Emmett for me, her name is Madison, or Maddy and she is 4 and 3/4 and starting kindergarten because she is so smart.

Song of inspiration tonight, Over My Head - A Day to Remember (The Fray Cover)  
Hope you guys like it!

Chapter One

~Bella~

"Mommy, mommy!" Maddy was screaming in my ear. My personal little alarm clock.  
"Hey baby, good morning. Why are you up already?" I asked her, she was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess but she looked like an angel.  
"Firs day of Kinnergarden!" She said jumping up and down, "And firs day of mommy being big kid teacher." That's right. Beep Beep Beep The alarm clock went off, so I turned it off.  
"What do you want to wear?" I asked her, she looked at me all cute.  
"I picked out my oufit already mommy. You get ready. I be in the kitchen so you do my hair." With that she ran out of the room. I got up and went to the restroom, my cheeks were still a bit puffy from last night cry session but I can cover it up. I went over to my closet and picked out some tan khakis and a purple shirt, I wanted to look sophisticated but not a nerdy new teacher. I put my thick bracelets over my tattoo on my left wrist and went down stairs she was wearing her cute litte dress with pink and orange and yellow with Hawaiian flowers. She had her brush and 2 pink flower clips for me to do her hair. I went to get her some oatmeal and put it in the microwave and started brushing through her hair. Her oatmeal got done so I went and got it then gave it to her and started doing her hair again. I finished and grabbed a banana with a glass of milk, then Maddy was done and we were off to school.

~Emmett~

I slammed the door to my jeep getting glances from the students that were here early. I don't like first days. Very boring and repetitive. I was teaching US History this year, and coaching. Most coaches just gave them the book. I actually like History. I love my students, it would be juniors this year, good, same students of last year. I went to the lounge to refill my cup of coffee. I walked into the building.  
"McCarty! Man, how are you doing?" It was Hollen, Jim Hollen.  
"Jim, I'm doing pretty ok, how about you? How's Lily?"  
"Doing good, doing good, Lily's fine. She wants to know if you want to come over for dinner Thursday. She's making spaghetti, with her special meatballs." Her spaghetti was to die for.  
"You can sure as hell count me in." I walked into the lounge and saw the most beautiful girl. She was the exact opposite of Rose, and so much more beautiful. Dark brown hair, pink lips, nice curves.  
"Hey there kid, this is the teacher's lounge." Jim said, she looked up startled.  
"Oh, um, I am a teacher. I'm Isabella Swan, English 3. You can call me Bella," she said, blushing. Breathtaking. Jim nudged me.  
"Introduce yourself to Bella," Jim said smiling, then, walking away.  
"Hi, um, I'm Coach. I mean Emmett, Coach Emmett McCarty." I was stumbling on my words, smooth.  
"Nice to meet you Coach Emmett. Don't coaches teach also?" She looks so pure.  
"Yeah, I teach US History this year. I love history. So english huh?" I refilled my cup and sat near her. The first bell rang and she jumped, and blushed to herself again.  
"Yes, I like reading," she giggled, "it's my true love." She had been reading something. She picked up what looked like a photo, looked at it for a second and used it as a book mark.  
"Where's your room at?" I asked her, might as well find out now.  
"Room 204, what about you?" She said smiling.  
"205, right across from you." YES! I wanted to dance. I started grinning. The 2nd bell rang. "I can show you where your room is if you would like."  
"Oh," she blushed again, "ok then, thank you."  
"No problem." I said standing up, offering her my hand. She looked at it, then took it and stood up, its a good thing to, because then she tripped and I pulled her to me. She started blushing a very bright red color.  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry." She said looking up into my eyes. Wow, she had brown eyes, but they were so soft and warm, but sad at the same time.  
"Hey, it's perfectly fine, happens to the best of us." I lightly set her hand down and showed her the way. "Here you go, English 3, Room 204, Ms. Swan." She giggled.  
"Thank you, so much, Emmett." She said, smiling that beautiful smile.  
"My pleasure." And I went to my room. Wow.

I hope yall liked it )  
Reviews stimulate the brain.  
Medicinal Reality 


	2. Chapter 2

So heres chapter two.  
Hope you like this one too.  
I would make it longer, but I can only if I'm feeling it, lol.  
If I'm not feeling it, I will update more often.  
Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything of the Twilight Saga.

My inspiration tonight, 80's music.

Chapter Two

~Emmett~ (I like his POV lol)

She has been on my mind non stop. I wonder if I could sit next to her at lunch, Jesus, I sound like one of my students. Be cool Em, its just a girl. No, a woman, a beautiful woman. I heard some of my students 2nd period talk about her. The boys of course thought she was sexy, and the girls thought she was nice. I looked at the clock. It was 11:10, 5 minutes until lunch. The students were getting all anxious. I saw boys eyeing the door. I stood up and walked over to the door, it seemed like every body sighed and looked down. I grinned. Perks of being a teacher.  
"So coach, have you meet Ms. Swan?" One of the boys, Alec asked.  
"Yeah man, shes like super hot!" David said, seeming to vibrate in his seat.  
"I met her this morning, shes nice." I said smiling.  
"And hot!" David said, commenting again.  
"Yeah yeah, I get it David." I said rolling my eyes, hot doesnt even begin to describe her.  
"Coach, um.." I looked over to one of the girls, Jenna, she was looking at me and the bell rang. All the students ran over to me and I opened the door. They all ran out, except Jenna, I taught Jenna last year, she was very smart. I hadnt notice, but she was a bit chubbier than last year. She reminded of my younger sister that had passed away when she was 12. "You were blushing." She said smiling at me.  
"Was I?" I asked her, she was really sweet too, a cool girl.  
"It was Ms. Swan huh? I saw you walk her to the classroom this morning, I have her first period." Jenna is so damn observant.  
"Yeah, hah, you caught me Jen." I said laughing. "How was your summer?"  
"It was, intresting. Went to Greece. It was so beautiful." She said, I remember her telling me she was going to try and go.  
"Thats awesome Jen, so a good summer then?" I asked motioning to the door. The halls were already empty.  
"Well, not exactly, coach. I have crazy news." She said looking up at me, her eyes tearing up.  
"What happen?" She looked anguished.  
"I..I'm pregnant. From, when, well, yeah." She said letting tears escape.  
"Oh, Jenna, I am so sorry. I cant believe that." I brought her into a hug.  
"I'm afraid to tell my parents. You know how much this will anger them, I just.." She broke off into sobs.  
"Jenna, Jenna, hey now, you're not alone. I know I am your teacher, but I will always be more, I will be here for you, always." I said rubbing her shoulder. This is horrible, poor Jenna.  
"Really? I mean, I'm scared, every one will abandon me, I know it. I'm only 2 months, but, I just, I dont believe in abortion its so wrong."  
"I agree, ok well. Go to lunch. Eat, healthy, you want a nice strong football player right!" I smiled, she laughed, good.  
"Hah, what if its a girl?"  
"Then, we will make her...uh, play soft ball." I grinned, my sister played soft ball as a little girl.  
"Yeah yeah, why cant she be a nerd and do good in school." She stuck her tounge out at me.  
"Ew, nerds. Hah, just kidding. Go eat Jen." She smiled.  
"Bye." She waved, I waved. I went to the teachers lounge to see if maybe Bella was there.

~Bella~

I cant believe what I'm hearing. This poor girl, Jenna, I think, from first period, is pregnant. Thats unreal. And what was that about Emmett being more than a teacher? He wouldn't, NO! That's horrible. She's only got to be 16 or 17, just like me. But shes younger I was atleast 20 when I had Maddy, but I didnt get any help, I was all on my own. I will have to confront Emmett about that. I walked out of my classroom and went to the office to ask if teachers were allowed to leave campus. I walked in, there was a tall lady holding a cute little boy, he looked about 2, he smiled at me. I smiled and waved at him, "Hi there," he giggled and hide his face in his mothers shoulder. She turned around, and smiled at me. "Hello!" She beamed. "My name is Lily Hollen, you must be Isabella Swan?" How did she know my name.  
"Bella, um, nice to meet you?" I looked warily at her.  
"Yes! Very much so. Actually I came up here to meet you, my husband, Jim, you know, Coach Hollen, well he told me that he met you this morning, and I decided, what the hay. Would you like to come over for Spaghetti night, thursday?" She asked me, so very fast, I was blown away.  
"Um, sure, wow, yeah ok." She seemed genuiene, and not a bitch. "Is it ok if I bring someone?" She looked suprised.  
"Well, that depends, this is more of a get to know you thing, like a date?" She seemed bothered.  
"Oh," I laughed, "my daughter, shes almost 5." She had this "ohh" look on her face.  
"That is perfectly fine!" She said and her cute son started to whine. "James, I told you, be good, and ice cream." He got a huge grin and started jumping around in his mothers arms. "I wan see Unca Emmy" James said, repetivly.  
"Ok, ok, well go find him." She turned back to me, "Please, Bella, come, it will be nice. Bring your daughter, Isabel," she said looking at the secretary, "Give Ms. Swan here my number, we've got to go find Emmett, Jamie is about to have a fit," she turned back to me, "see you soon." And she walked out. I turned at looked at Isabel and she handed my a piece of paper.  
"Thanks," I murmured walking out of the office.

Ok, so I know it was short. Again. But I'm tired. And its like 3:45 am. I will try to update tomorrow, along with Lying on the Floor, in which, if you like a little twist with Jasper, CHECK IT OUT.  
I'm out yall.  
Remember, reviews stimulate the brain.  
_MedicinalReality_


End file.
